A Typical Morning
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve just wanted to finish the dishes that is...until Danny came downstairs.


Author Note: Im going through a slash phase right now where all I want to write is porn. I have no clue what brought it on but alot of the stories im going to be posting are going to be very slashy. Hope you guys dont mind.

Danny padded into the kitchen, Saturday morning and saw Steve standing at the counter washing dishes. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, squeezing him tight and planting a kiss on his shoulder blade. His skin was salty and warm, he'd just come in from swimming no doubt.

Danny stepped back and looked at him, he was in sweat pants and shirtless. Where were his board shorts? Danny looked through the laundry room door and saw the dryer was open and the board shorts were in a pile on the floor and Danny grinned. He had put that load in the dryer last night and he knew exactly what was in it and what wasn't.

He walked back behind Steve and slipped his hands just inside the waistband and was greeted with warm flesh, no boxers, just bare skin. Danny let his hands roam further down, gently caressing Steve's ass.

"Tell me something Danno" Steve said, turning the water off "Are the words "grab me" written anywhere on my ass?"

"Nope but I'm sure I could arrange it somehow" Danny said as he squeezed and Steve rocked into his hands, running his hands around to the front, he gripped Steve's narrow hips.

Steve gritted his teeth, why did Danny do this to him? He just wanted to go for a swim, clean up and relax all day, but apparently Danny had other ideas and when his hand ghosted over Steve's cock, Steve wanted to know what those ideas were.

Steve growled low in his throat and felt Danny shiver behind him, so Steve twisted in Danny's grip so they were face to face, and pressed his lips to Danny's. Danny opened up to him completely and Steve took full advantage of it, gripping the hem of Danny's tshirt he bunched it under his arms, grunting when Danny didn't lift his arms.

"Such an animal" Danny grinned and lifted his arms for Steve to pull the shirt off. Steve tossed the shirt somewhere in the kitchen and began tracing his fingertips up and down Danny's strong back all the way to the waistband of the boxers he was wearing.

Steve backed him up until they bumped into the island and with a swipe of his arm, everything clattered to the floor. He slid his hands under Danny's thighs and lifted him up, groaning when Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and rubbed their cocks together. He set Danny on the counter and curled his hand in the blonde hair tilting his head back, kissing his neck, biting down gently on the pulse point and swiping his tongue over it.

Danny moaned into Steve's ear, and ran his hand down Steve's back, pushing them into the waistband of the sweatpants and pushing them down. Steve pulled back long enough to push them the rest the way down and step out of them before pushing Danny down on the counter and dragging his boxers down his legs, grazing his knuckles on the muscular thighs as he went, before climbing onto the counter, licking, kissing and nipping his way up Danny's body, back to his mouth.

"Steve..please" Danny pleaded, sliding his hand between them to grasp Steve's cock, stroking it gently, smiling when Steve's hips bucked up into his hand.

Steve nipped along Danny's jaw, then down his neck, onto his shoulder and down to his chest "No lube"

"Use spit, I want to feel you" Danny begged, gripping Steve's hips so hard his knuckles turned white. He whimpered when Steve pressed slick fingers into him, working him lose then gently pushed in, stopping when Danny cried out.

"No keep going" Danny gritted out, forcing his hips down, feeling the delicious burn of friction as Steve slid in more. When Steve was all the way in, Danny relaxed around him, then cried out when Steve pulled out and slammed back into him.

"Holy Fuck" Danny panted each time Steve slammed back into him. Steve reached up and with one hand braced himself on the counter and with the other hand gripped the edge of it using it to propel himself up each he thrust back in. Danny's arms had moved under Steve's and his hands were gripping Steve's shoulder, squeezing harder each time Steve thrust back into him.

"Danny" Steve choked out and when Danny looked at his face, Steve captured his mouth again, biting his bottom lip. He pulled out almost all the way, and rammed back in with so much force Danny scooted on the counter a little bit and cried out so loud he was sure the neighbors heard it. He looked down at the cum all over their chests and stomachs, then felt Steve come inside of him.

Steve screamed Danny's name and laid his head on Danny's shoulder, panting and breathless. He felt Steve pull out and winced when Steve helped him stand up "Fuck we should do that every morning" Danny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"No because now your going to walk funny and blame it on me" Steve said, grinning as he ripped some paper towels off the roll to clean them up.

"Steve you just fucked me in our kitchen on top of the counter, yes I'm blaming you. I would have been fine with the floor, your the one who picked me and put on the counter" Danny said taking a paper towel and wetting it.

"Your the one who started this and said no lube, just spit" Steve countered "Its your fault"

"Whatever. Just wait" Danny said, bending down to pick up his clothes "I'm just going to attack you one day" he moved closer whispering in Steve's ear "And fuck you so hard, you'll walk funny for a week"

Steve grinned devilishly and whispered back "Can't wait"


End file.
